Pain and darkness
by Shadowofdarkness9001
Summary: THIS HAS BEEN EDITED this story is my story of how shadow saved maria and how mephiles was saved by shadow in the process. I also introduce my own OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello world of fanfiction how are you doing.  
first off I would like to thank StrifetheDark152 for letting me use his character Strife I will try not to decharacterise him to much (not sure if thats even a word).  
Next I would like to say that this will be taking place directly after the events in sonic 06 assuming that all of the playable characters have their memory of what actually happened during the paradox occurence.

Any way ON WITH THE STORY  
Disclaimer all rights to Mephiles the dark sonic shadow silver and crew belong to Sega Strife the dark belongs to StrifetheDark152 and any one or thing you haven't seen before belongs to me.

XVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVX Strife/Mephiles point of view  
(Ugh whats going on I thought as I felt myself be separated from Solaris. I had expected that but what I hadn't expected was this other feeling within me as my own self, of some separation and split between me and the power I had absorbed from shadow. I realised what was happening with some considerable shock and horror was that in the process of absorbing shadows powers I had somehow also absorbed some of his emotions and Mobian feelings about existence. This was worrying in a couple of ways. Firstly it meant that there was the possibility that I would get shunted from my own body to a second rate voice. But more worryingly that the new owner of my powers and form was going to be like SHADOW OF ALL PEOPLE.)

I managed to calm myself down long enough to find another problem. SONIC THE IDIOT HEDGEHOG WAS ACTUALLY TRYING TO CAUSE A FLIPPING TIME PARADOX SO THAT I NEVER EVEN EXISTED! Now I was really worried as I thought of everything that would ensue including my cessation of existence. Then a thought struck me: (If Sonic is over there messing with space and time Silver is trying to use the temporal instability to find a way to save his beloved Blaze... Where is shadow?)

I spent about four minutes as an intangible force looking for him before I found him arguing with some white pigeon bird thing that seems to want to- what was that I could have sworn for a second that he had turned solid black. of course that could have been the temporal distortion but it felt like something different. something dangerous and of another dimension. I decided to take a risk. Floating up beside Shadow who immediately tensed up but did not attack which was a good sign I hoped. I asked what was going on only to find that my voice was much less deep than usual. Shadow gave me look and stated that this pigeon here was darkulon death giver warden of the interdimensional prison zone. This immediately sent chills down my spine I had never been to the interdimensional prison zone but I had heard many recounts of it from some of the other time gods. It was supposed to be a prison for the evils that plagued mobius. I was quite panicked as that probably included me now.

I suddenly realised why shadow didn't attack me. It wasn't because he didn't feel it necessary. But because he pitied my fate.

So what did you think not bad for my first story eh please review constructive criticism is welcome but trolls or flames will be trolled back or hit by an incendiary round of chaos lances.

Shadowofdarkness9001


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers Shadowofdarkness9001 here with the next chapter of pain and darkness.  
speech is in inverted commas "?"  
thoughts are in Italics  
anyhow to the reviews

Strifethedark152: Your view is appreciated I will not use Strife as the upcoming character. However may I ask to create a new character but still use his personality? Because I am sure you know how hard it is to completely create a character from scratch. I will of course completely re-run his storyline so as that he will not be able to fit into your world.

LunarEclipseKid: You cannot escape me I know that you favorited my story!  
But if your going to do that why not leave a review? doesn't have to be a long one just put one there.

That was all the reviews so now (drumroll please) ON WITH THE STORY  
Disclaimer: all characters within this story belong to SEGA except for the one developing within Mephiles HE IS MINE NOW NOT STRIFE ANYMORE. Thank-you.  
XVXVXVXVXVXVXV Shadows point of view first person

"I don't think you can do that Nazo, Mephiles has been quite the pain I think I would like to deal with him in my own way. Besides I have a personal issue with him." I was arguing with this white pigeon -whose apparent name and title's were Nazo the light giver warden of the dark dimension- about what to do with Mephiles. So far the only thing we had agreed on is that we had to do something about him and that he, not Iblis was the mastermind behind the destructive Solaris incident.

"Im telling you we need to take him to the dark dimension before anything else happens! Otherwise who knows what sort of destruction he could cause. I will remind you that all he needs is a shadow a single lack of light in a tiny space and he can manifest himself within it and pull himself back out!" Nazo was screaming in my face It was really quite annoying.

I heard well more sensed something, no someone behind me. They moved to my left side and I saw it was Mephiles. I tensed up slightly but didn't punch him. I was expecting to have to fight this Nazo now I didn't want to have to fight Mephiles at the same time even though I was still in my super-form. Mephiles asked me what was going on right now. "this is Nazo" I said. "The light giver warden of the dark dimension." I saw Mephiles almost gasp and freeze up considerably. He seemed nervous. I couldn't work out why he would be. I then realied that he must have thought that I was going to hand him over. I gave him a quick look of pity. and immediately swung my hand and sent Nazo flying through the air towards the fissure black hole thing to slow him down then grabbed mephiles and used chaos control to escape. All of this ran through my head quickly. I then followed through with everything I had planned.  
XVXVXVXVXVXVXV Mephiles point of view first person  
I saw Shadow throw Nazo towards one of my black hole creations then he grabbed my wrist. I felt the customary pull of a chaos control and suddenly we were face to face in a solid white lab full of scientific instruments that all looked quite important. Thats when I spotted the opperating tabel and all of the sharp jagged implements that looked lke they would be used to cut someone open. I found it both disgusting and amusing. There was that second personality split again. Then suddenly Shadow was over at a section of wall that looked just like the rest of them. I found myself wondering were the door was. Suddenly the section of wall Shadow was standing besides flung itself upwards into the cieling to reveal a metal corridor with a large window to the outside revealing us to be in space. I was shocked as I realised that Shadow must have taken me to the space colony ark...

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV  
change to third person  
XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"Snap out of it Mephiles I need you to do something for me before you get sent to the dark dimension." said shadow almost spitting the words out. Mephiles walked out the door and said "Before I either refuse or deny your request what is it you want me to do and what do I owe you to make me want to do it?" To this Shadow replied rather dangerously,  
"I know you have a measure of control over time and the ability to make your clones look like whatever you want them to. So I want you to take us back to 51 years ago without moving us from where we are now in relation to the Space colony ark and then I want you to create a clone of Maria Robotnik and I will do the rest."  
"what Makes you think I owe you that its not as though I won't end up in the dark dimension anyway is it?"  
"No, no its not and Mephiles I can understand that. what it is a question of is wether or not Nazo will have put you in the scepter of darkness when he sends you there."  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Try me."  
"Fine I will do what you've asked of me now hold on."  
Mephiles immediately summined the clone and then grabbed shadows arm and opened the time portal.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV  
51 years ago third person  
XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

The second Shadow arrived he used a chaos control to switch Maria for the clone as his younger self ran past him. He then told Mephiles to send them back which he did.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV  
Present thrd person  
XVXVXVXVXVXVXV  
as they arrived Maria continued trying to run only to realize that the soldiers were gone and that she was standing in the same corridor with the same hedgehog but that everything else was different. She looked around shocked and then stepped over to Shadow and asked what was going on.  
"Um Shadow what just happened?'  
"Maria allow me to introduce you to time travel."  
"But Shadow what happened to the soldiers and who is that she said noticing Mephiles."  
"Maria you might want to sit down whilst I explain this next part to you."  
Several hours later Maria was sitting drinking coffe whilst shadow explained everything that had happened over the last fifty years whilst Maria drank some hot chocolate from the coffe machine. Maria was looking at Shadow with a slight amount of disbelief at the same time as giving him the most trusting stare Mephiles had ever seen. Mephiles was internaly laughing at the rediculus expression on her face.  
After Shadow finished that Mephiles. Mephiles decided to head back to were Nazo was seeing Shadow had the sceptre of darkness on him. Saying a temporary goodbye to Maria Shadow escorted Mephiles back to the Time rift place. Handed Mephiles over to Nazo and headed back to the space colony ark knowing that Mephiles had bestowed himself within the shadow of one of the tools when they arrived on the ark. He smirked to himself as he realied that Mephiles mind was being affected by the absorption of his powers and emotions.  
XVXVXVXVXVXVXV  
Alright that wraps that chapter up. time to hit the bed and sleep. Its one in the morning right now I started writing this at 12:30 AM pretty good time huh.  
anyway leave a review.  
Read you around  
Shadowofdarkness9001 out


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone sorry for being so long but as I said 2 weeks ago I was in darwin without internet. I have only got this chapter done unfortunately :( did not have as much free time as I expected to have.**

**I would like to state that I have after a email convo with Strifethedark152 will be changing a few things. Nazo is now still a pigeon but his name and title are DARKULON DEATH BRINGER WARDEN OF THE INTERDIMENSIONAL PRISON ZONE. The dark dimension is now the interdimensional prison zone. As I did not own either of these things (they were strife's) I will now be making my own versions with differences and their own storylines and workings. I do give full creit for the inspiration of these places and people to StrifeTheDark152.**

**Reviews.  
Explodinghead: Thankyou for your kind review it is most welcome. And Im not entirely sure about you living in that cardboard box as that review would have reqired internet.  
Strifethedark152: I AM SO SORRY FOR COPYING SOME OF YOUR WORK WILL CHANGE. Hope you can forgive.**

**disclaimer: ditto last chapter darkulon is mine. Interdimensional prison zone is mine.**

**XVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVX On with CHAPTER #3#  
Mephiles point of view first person**

I Woke up in the interdimensional prison zone with a shock. I hadn't expected it to be so ... normal.  
I looked around. Sun same as normal same sky same air. Same trail of destruction Iblis left.

binders.  
I felt them on my wrists dark metal, uncomfortable and they would hurt me if I went over 35% power. Darkulon had explained that to me before I didn't like that. quickly turning my elbows and down into liquid I let the binders drop to the ground and resolidified my hands chuckling to myself "Idiot pigeon." I walked off laughing to myself. Shadow had kept his word about the sceptre of darkness I had it in my interdimensional pocket, something most mobians could do with small objects. as I walked off through the trail Iblis had left I came across a much larger pair of binders. they had been melted through. I chuckled to myself as I put a little power into my feet and lifted myself into the air and shot off down the destructive trail in hopes of finding Iblis. If anyone ever asked what I thought of him I would probably say... I actualy probably wouldn't answer at all. But I have always thought of him as my little brother. Even though we were brought into being during the same nanosecond and technicaly there can be no difference in our age as you do not grow when you are not in your own time period. which I spent most of my existence out of. I suddenly realized that if the other personality took over I would likely be stranded in this universe with no way out and no memory of how to fight much less use any of my powers... The thought left me shivering.

XVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVX shadows point of view 1st person

I chuckled as I reached the shadow mephiles had left himself in and concentrated fiercly on the chaos force.  
Suddenly the whole room dimmed then returned to normal. I now had two orbs of dark energy in front of me. One was Mephiles. The other was the developing personality. Now if i have split them here then they should have split in the IPZ. Hope that was helpful Mephiles. I walked back down the corridor to where Maria was waiting.

XVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVX IPZ third person

Midflight Mephiles felt himself start to change, the last thing he remembered was a horrible splitting sound and the ground rushing towards him

XVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVX IPZ ?'s point of view

A feeling of pain.

A temporal calling.

A hatred for humans.

An instinctive knowledge of chaos energy.

these were the components making up the simple consciousness within Mephiles.

XVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVX IPZ Mephiles first person

As I woke up I felt the world spin with the horrible feeling of having two viewpoints on oppisite sides of a boulder. I realised that whilst falling I must have turned into my mist form before I hit the ground.

I mentally groaned as I pulled myself back together. I saw another puddle of mist and tried to pull it back into myself wondering why I couldn't see through it. As I tried to take control and pull it back into myself I felt another consciousness within it push back at me. "The hell?" I muttered as I also realized that the accumulating personality was missing from my mind.  
I realized that shadow must have done something on the other end to make the splitting personality its own body...  
A grin crawled onto my face as I realized that this meant that I could have someone onside to help me.

As the goo changed and took form I saw a striking similarity to shadow but there were differences. For example he didnt have the red striping like shadow. Rather there were seemingly random streaks of white across his body, at least they were simetrical though otherwise they would have really looked weird. he was also missing his inhibitor rings replaced with large crystal-ish jagged looking blades coming out of his wrist and going back along his arm to spike out from his elbow about 5 inches. He also had razor sharp claws coming out of his fingers. Not unlike my own. He moved its head to look me in the eyes and I was shocked but not surprised to find myself loking into one gleaming red eye such as shadows and another eye reptilian green like my own looking back at me.

He grinned and I saw that his teeth were jagged and seemed to be made of the same purplish crystal as well asthe razors on his forearms. over all he gave the impression of a crystal hedgehog that had grown fur. and looked horendus because of it. Though at the same time he looked wonderous in a way that few could comprehend why-and if they did they could not explain- but would be apparent to all.

He didn't seem to notice the odd look that I gave him cocking my head slightly and said in a loud smooth voice "Who are you?" I replied that my name and title was Mephiles the dark. I also asked what his name was. A long pause followed.  
"Fear the Dark."  
"Interesting."  
"How so?"  
"I did not think you would know your name"  
"And why might that be?"  
"Because you have only just been brought into existence."  
"I have your sense of time awareness, I fastforwarded and heard myself say my name. So gave you the name I heard myself say."  
"Amusing. Tell me what do you want to do now?"  
"Escape."  
"Just like that?"  
"you and I both have a manifest of ourselves in mobius. why wait?"  
"good point. but why not do some sightseeing first?"  
"I can agree with that."

Not long after we were both flying along down the trail iblis had left behind and wondering how far ahead Iblis could possibly be. I started to think he had assumed his tornado form and just flown along. But that would have meant hours before he could reassume his large and more powerful form of stone. (you know the one in sonic 06 silver's final boss fight).  
Hours passed.  
More hours passed  
Finaly we reached the end of the trail to find Iblis in his stone form meditating above a pool  
Of lava. He seemed to be shrinking himself down to regular size. By that I meant regular size for a mobian not his giant form. I wondered why he would be doing that. I could think of no obvious answer so I reached out to him with my mind.

_!Iblis!  
...Brother...  
How Are you?  
good... relaxed...  
Why are you shrinking yourself?  
So as I might fit in better with the general society, do you have a problem with that?  
No it was just a matter of interest. How do you find the Interdimensional Prison Zone?  
Ammusingly normal. Not slightly out of place with the regular world.  
And what do you mean by that?  
everything burns properly.  
Ahh.  
Anyhow I see you have a new companion what might his name be?  
A new consciousness entered the conversation he seemed to be radiating a sense of annoyance.  
His name is Fear, Fear the dark.  
So you follow Mephiles line then?  
I do  
So what did you get thrown in here for?  
I don't know I just woke up for the first time today with memories not my own. Mephiles explained why I had come into being and now I have decided to work with him to escape._

XVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVX  
**Well thats done I would again like to apologise for the lack of work done I had no where near as much freetime as planned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello world of fanfiction I am so sorry for taking so long but the first day back at school I got three major assignments and have had every second of my time taken up since then. Again I am sorry for taking so long.**

**Reviews.**  
**Tailsdoll13: thank you for the random comments that were somehow inspiring. HOW DOES THIS WORK?!**  
**Strifethedark152: thankyou for the encouragement and thankyou for the ideas you have given me.**  
**Exploding head: Still dont believe the cardboard box thing though.**  
**I am sorry for anyone else who reviewed but I am writing this between assignments.**  
**To the Story**  
**XVXVXVXVXVXVXV fear's point of view**  
flying through the air towards Mephiles and Iblis I was slightly disappointed that I had been pushed out of the conversation I stretched my mind out towards the two of them, slightly annoyed.  
_"I do not like being spoken about as though i'm not in the room when you are right next to me!"  
"Fear the Dark, correct?"-Iblis  
"Yes that is me."-Fear  
"Your name sounds like a bad omen."-Iblis  
"It does a bit doesn't it."-Fear  
_Mephiles joined the conversation again. _"Should we be moving?"_  
"Perhaps" I thought, _"But first can we start speaking normally my head is hurting"_  
"Certainly"-Mephiles  
In a deep rumbling voice that seemed to be a personal thunderstorm Iblis Spoke, "Would I be correct in stating that I am the only one here not manifested on Mobius?"  
"You would."-Mephiles  
"Great!"-Iblis  
"We can get you out anyway can't we?"-Fear  
"You can but it hurts an awful lot."-Iblis  
"Well toughen up because I can't think of any other way to get you out!"-Mephiles  
"I was not worried about it." Iblis said, "I was simply stating that it was inconvenient."  
"Well are we ready?"-Fear  
Mephiles and Iblis confirmed that they were.  
XVXVXVXVXVXVXV Shadows point of view.  
As I walked back into the room Maria was in I suddenly remembered everything I had done after I lost her. Black Doom, my father, dead at my hands. Earth, nearly destroyed. So many lives lost at my hands, Scourge for example, I killed him ripped his spine out through his chest to save a prisoner that was given the death sentence anyway. Over half of the Metarex, they were evil yes but alive nonetheless. Pulling Mobius into a war with another planet. Starting a war with gods that spanned all of time... Things I had done convinced they were right. I had been wrong, so so very wrong.

Then I looked into Maria's eyes and decided that it had been worth it. Every second of it.

A thought hit me: NIDS. I shot off through the space colony. I had the cure onboard! I could cure Maria! I skidded to a stop outside a nondescript section of wall like any other. Stepped back and released a complex wave of chaos energy unlocking the door. I walked in and took one of the seven vials on the table and poured it into a larger vial and did the same with the other six. Now with the cure fizzing away took out a syringe and filled it. carrying it carefully I shot back down the corridor to the room Maria was in and Yelled with joy in my voice.  
"Maria I have the cure!"  
for half a second she didn't react. and then she said in a shocked but unbelievably happy voice.  
"ITS FINISHED!?"  
"Yes yes it is."  
I showed her the syringe and there was fear in her eyes for half a second before she held out her right arm and said.  
"Inject me."  
I complied being careful to get the syringe in the right artery. Maria was silent for a second but then I felt a wave of chaos power flow through her and my eyes widened as I realised the significance of what Dr Gerald had done. The significance of the number of vials which had never occurred to me before. Maria was now a chaos sensitive being. And I could see the power behind her eyes as her body changed to cure her of NIDS. There was a white flash and suddenly we weren't on the ark anymore. I found myself looking into the eyes of a rather pissed Tikal.  
**XVXVXVXVXVXVXV**  
**And that is that. sorry for being so short but it is really all I have time for.**  
**Now for the science task, the Sose task, the english task, the three hours of maths homework, the Art theory assignment, the IT website task and the woodwork design plan. YEAR NINE IS A BITCH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again I got all assignments in and all tests complete so I am back!**  
**As repayment for your patience I shall make an extra long chapter (at least two thousand words.)**  
**aft**  
**No reviews except for Strife and tailsdoll?**  
**Then again internet went down soooo... May have missed some. Sorry if it was you.**  
**Thanks you two hope you like the chapter everyone!**

**Ditto the disclaimer I got the Death's Scythes and speech from Terry Pratchett's Discworld Novels.**  
**(UTTERLY BRILLIANT AUTHOR BY THE WAY SERIOUSLY SUGGEST READING HIS WORK!)**

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX Mephiles point of view**  
We appeared in a white void like space and looking around I saw a small flame and realised that that was what Iblis meant when he said inconvenient. He had been robbed of his stone form. I laughed as I saw Fear struggling to keep himself solid and he shot me an annoyed look so I sent some instructions to him telepathically. Then gazing around I spotted Shadow and Maria arguing with an orangish echidna who I recognised as Tikal. I heard her yell something about him breaking the timelines by saving Maria as her death had been a fixed point... Where had I heard that before. Then suddenly a skeletal hedgehog appeared with a disproportionate scythe over his shoulders. Then a small rat followed by a seven foot tall human skeleton.  
The human swung his scythe, the blade a mere blue outline as it was so sharp, towards Maria.  
**_"!NO!"_** roared shadow and I saw the three skeletons fly backwards. HOW muttered the human. Then suddenly there was a flash of black light, completely impossible but happening none the less, and shadow was now a mist of darkness with the red marks glowing bright enough to blind someone. I jumped back as Fear threw up a wall of dark crystal to protect himself from the raging wall of power that Shadow flung into the three death's. I heard Iblis mutter something under his breath and realised that he was back to what he had been before we arrived quicker than should have been possible. The three Deaths were suddenly lifted into the air by their skulls and thrown across the floor which looking at it I was quite shocked to find that it was just surface... in a purely geometrical sense.  
"DAF**K"  
XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX Shadows Point of view.  
**_Pure rage that was what was flowing through me and I meant it when I said that. These skeletons had shown up and tried to kill Maria, his Maria. I stopped at that thought and muttered "Way to possessive there Shadow. She is her own woman." The Deaths were back on their feet and I sensed Mephiles attack the hedgehog whilst Iblis just looked at the rat which squeaked and ran off. I saw another figure. Must have been the consciousness split. Shoot over too Maria and throw up a protective wall of crystals. I threw all of my power into one wave of destructive energy directed towards the human Death, the ultimate reality, leader of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. He was thrown across the plane to land in a rattling pile of bones and cloth._**  
_THAT WAS UNEXPECTED_  
I froze.  
_MOST REMARKABLE, THAT HAS NOT HAPPENED SINCE THE AUDITORS GOT AZRAEL TO TRY TO REPLACE ME._  
**_"You're from Discworld then?"_**  
_ANOTHER UNEXPECTED OCCURRENCE TODAY, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?_  
**_"I have gazed across dimensions and waged wars with so many Gods that my mind is no longer limited to my plane of reality alone. Even more so in this form."  
_**_INTERESTING, HOW DID YOU REVIVE MARIA ROBOTNIK?_  
**_"Time controller in debt to me, remember?"_**  
_FAIR ENOUGH._  
_**"Why did you try to kill Maria?"**_  
_OH, SORRY PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE EXPLAINED._  
Death held up a silver life-timer with Maria Robotnik engraved into it. All the sand was in the bottom but was still falling and winding up at the top again.  
_SHE DIED BUT WAS BROUGHT BACK AND IMBUED WITH CHAOS POWER. SHE IS NOW IMMORTAL AS YOU CAN SEE.  
"This might seem prudent. But may I see my life-timer?"_  
_OF COURSE! I AM OBLIGED TO SHOW THE LIFETIMER ANYONE WHO ASKS._  
Death flicked away Maria's timer and summoned Shadows. This one looked like it had been the compilation of over seven hundred life-timers made at the annual all-comers glassblowing competition. Twisting and turning to the point where it actually ran back up at certain points as it was doing now. It had three endpoints and at each of them there was half an inch of wood before it continued on to the next timer and finally looped back up to the top.  
I chuckled and reverting to my normal form asked,  
"I'm immortal to then?"  
_CORRECT. NOW AS I WAS SAYING I SIMPLY NEEDED TO RESYNC MARIA'S LIFE-TIMER.  
_"Thats all?"  
_YES. WE WILL BE GOING NOW.  
_They disappeared in an utterly unremarkable way leaving no hint that they were ever there except my memories.  
Tikal almost happily laughed that the universe was not collapsing anymore and sent the lot of us back to the Ark.  
XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV Fear's point of view a few minutes ago  
Forcing a crystal wall into being between myself and Shadow was harder than I had thought, organising its structure to refract Shadow's attack was almost killing me. Then Maria placed her hand on my shoulder and I felt power flow into me.  
"Impossible." I muttered.  
"Heard that" Maria whispered back. I could hear conversation on the other side of the barrier. One voice was crashing and thundering and as old as forever. A voice that fried itself into my brain without reaching my ears The other one was Death's elusive baritone.

I gasped as the power fluxed and came back as more than I ever had, or ever would have, felt in one place. Then the destruction crashing against the wall disappeared, I lowered the wall and fell over unconscious as Maria lifted her hands from my shoulders.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX  
AN: Just to be clear I do not own Death or Death of Rats, that is Pratchett's work alone! And I based the hedgehog off of the same model.  
VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX  
I woke up in a white room on a bed and nearly panicked when I saw the dissection tools around the place and the shackles that... weren't around my wrists which calmed me down Mephiles loomed over me and said  
"He's awake."  
He then helped me off of the table and I muttered an incoherent apology and staggered over to what I somehow knew was a door. Said door slid into the roof as I walked through and turned right towards the noise and staggered into the room with Iblis, Maria and Shadow. They were discussing the Death's. They all pivoted towards me and Shadow asked if I was alright. Another incoherent reply accompanied by a nod later and Shadow had forced some energy into me. I felt better instantly and thanked him properly as I walked confidently over to one of the two empty chairs opposite Shadow and next to Mephiles. Shadow said that I had done something theoretically impossible following it up with,  
"So naturally it would have happened 9 times out of 10 here"  
This deflated my ego considerably.  
A few hours later Shadow and Mephiles had explained most of my powers and the three of us flew out into space to test them out. I was creating a crystal wall whilst battling minds with Mephiles across from me Shadow was creating patterns of energy for me to follow. In the window of the Ark Iblis and Maria could be seen playing uno. My lax in concentration allowed Mephiles to break through some of the mental barriers I had thrown up. Grinding my teeth in determination I forced Mephiles out a few barriers and felt the faintest hint of pride through our connection. Across from me I saw Shadows patterns disappear and he span around seeming to be looking for something. Mephiles also stopped and asked.  
"What do you see?"  
"Darkulon death-bringer!' Shadow roared, "Come out and let your face be seen!"  
It seemed a bit formal to me but I shrugged that off when a white pigeon materialised directly in front of me, a look of rage on his face.  
"What Is This Monstrosity!?" He roared.  
"I AM FEAR THE DARK!" I roared and the power within my voice surprised me and I saw everyone except for Mephiles and Shadow flinch. But Maria and Iblis looked like they did it subconsciously. Darkulon actually backed away and whispered under his breath  
"I know you. But you were destroyed. Rent asunder at the creation of the IPZ."  
In a more confident voice he asked, "How are you even alive.?"  
At this my mind raced backwards slamming through my creation trundling down Mephiles' and falling through Solaris'. I saw wars, I saw the multiverse, I saw everything that ever was or ever had been. All of it slipped out of my mind a second before I could comprehend any of it. Then I saw Shadow's lifespan. He had not lied when he said he had gazed across dimensions. I saw how he had been created in a test tube on the Ark, I saw GUN's invasion and felt his rage.  
Then it jumped back and I saw him as an omnipotent being of pure chaos force. I saw him waging wars on his own. Always standing at the front line and quickly becoming the last being, alone on a battlefield that the multiverse depended on. Fighting demons that could not be killed only held back. I saw his comrades fall, felt his unending pain and gasped as the universe was rent asunder. I saw myself standing proud on the other side of the battlefield and saw myself create a dimension. Saw Solaris breathe power into me. Felt Shadow force the beings into the rift I had opened. Saw Darkulon swear to defend it. Saw myself fall apart as my atoms lost charge and drifted away through space.  
This all flashed through my mind within a second. I only remembered the war at the end, or was it the beginning. Everything fell into place Shadow's eyes widened and Darkulon flew backwards, fear in his eyes as he gazed upon me. I grinned and revealed my fangs, Extending my claws and the raors out of my elbows I jumped towards him and he jumped back tilting my head I asked.  
"What? Scared?"  
To my astonishment Darkulon replied,  
"Somewhat. Though if anyone remembered who you were they would be too."  
"I remember." said Shadow, "I respect his power but I'm not scared of him."  
"How could you possibly remember." Darkulon, "You weren't even there!"  
"Let me ask you a simple question." Shadow, "Do you remember the Warrior king, the daemon slayer, the world ender or the king of a thousand suns?"  
Scrambling away Darkulon muttered something inaudible under his breath about the impossible.  
"You couldn't be.  
He died.  
He died years ago.  
How could you be him.  
His soul was removed from his body and destroyed during the final days of the war. I couldn't save him.''  
"You're right. I did die years ago. but I inhabited the empty body that was being created by the professor Gerald. When I met you memories of before flooded back in and now I stand here with knowledge beyond this body. Now why did you blame yourself for my demise?"  
"Because we had a plan to save you. We should have gotten you out before you were destroyed. But I messed up and it didn't work."  
Laughing Mephiles gave me a look that said in the boldest words possible, forgive him.  
Then I started as my claws began flashing and flickering before remembering that thiswas one of my abilities  
Fire raging Iblis leapt towards Us except it seemed to be a protective movement and not one meant to harm or intimidate. Standing next to Mephiles He looked at Darkulon and I heard him saying something along the lines of a hello but in a language that I couldn't understand.  
"So, we were all a part of the IPZ's creation do we really want to fight each other about throwing ourselves in their?" I asked  
"Not now that I am fully informed." stated Darkulon in a somewhat apolegetic tone.  
laughing Iblis swung his hand to close the portal Darkulon had opened.  
Then Maria sort of flew through the glass to be standing next to us and asked what we were doing. Shadow answered that an old friend had shown up and introductions began. after that however I could have sworn that Shadow was slightly off his guard. I mentally reached out to ask him what was wrong  
Whats wrong Shadow?-Fear  
This-Shadow  
There was an overwhelming flow of memories and emotions that he showed me and I realised that earlier I had not even seen a fragment of his life. There was the war I had seen. And then there were so many millions of other wars. Often on his own against literally the entire universe. He had never lost a fight.  
mentally reeling from the flow I almost blacked out.  
Sorry that was a bit much.-Shadow  
Not wrong!-Fear.  
Anyway how long has it been.-Fear  
Point eight of a second.-Shadow  
Lets go back to the rest of the conversation.-Fear  
**XVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX  
Sorry for it being so long. I started typing this up about halfway through last term but then my girlfriend got killed in a car crash. At around the same time my parents divorced and a heap of legal stuff happened and now I am living in an apartment with my brothers on our own for the rest of this week. I may have to put all stories (this story is the only one) on hold for the month (only until the 11th month first day I hope.) Anyway besides all that hope you like the chapter and wish me luck with all of my parents bulldust going on.**


End file.
